


【居北】天然呆(一发完)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses





	【居北】天然呆(一发完)【朱白】

在还没好上的时候，白宇就已经发现了：朱一龙在工作和游戏以外的大部分时间都是待机状态，反应总是比旁人慢上半拍。

这叛变革命的浓眉大眼配上这种懵松恍惚，很是可爱。在意识到自己被开玩笑，朱一龙还会产生幼稚的胜负欲，非要找些什么事情PK回来。他彪彪呵呵的反应简直是白宇的快乐源泉。

 

嬉笑玩闹时，只觉得这是乐趣。但在白宇意识到自己并没有将对方单纯当作好兄弟后，这种迟钝的反应就叫他发愁。

和男人在一起，想想都知道很艰难。自己又不是没喜欢过女人，故事尚未发生，他还是可以调整情绪全身而退的。但偏生他对朱一龙怎么看怎么舒服，怎么看怎么喜欢。而且，朱一龙待他，总叫人觉得夹杂了一些友谊和入戏解释不了的缠绵。不了解对方的心意，就斩断所有的可能，他不死心。

可是《镇魂》的拍摄安排未免太紧密了些，白天黑夜都是戏，连睡眠都保证不了，朱一龙放下剧本后，整个人都是懵的，白宇还怎么指望这样的他能感受到自己的心意，更别说能找到时机把话说明白了。

眼看着杀青的日子不远了，分开的日子也越来越近，白宇就有点焦躁。

 

某日，白宇拉上朱一龙一块儿下楼吃早饭。

前一晚朱一龙才拍打戏拍到凌晨，第二天清早又有几段双人的戏，很是不易。等电梯的时候，白宇逗了他几句，他只是了左晃右晃微微点头，没有哼声。不出所料，朱一龙又待机了。

唉，待机就待机吧。见他这么累，白宇就舍不得打扰他了。

 

他俩酒店房间在二十几楼，有点高，这会儿他俩刚错过了一趟电梯，等下一趟到还有点时间，白宇闲着无聊，掏出了手机。

可还没等他点开微博刷上几条，他便感受到了有一只手在他的胳膊上摸，捏了几下又往他的后背上摁，最后这只手滑落到了他腰间的位置，摸了摸那人似乎觉得手感不错，另一只手也撂到了他腰上的另一侧。

借着镜子一样的电梯门，白宇观察到了朱一龙上手的全过程。在完成这一系列动作的时候，朱一龙都是面无表情的。到这会儿，两只手都搂上了，这人还在发呆。

白宇乐了。

 

“哥哥，”他侧过身在朱一龙的双眼前晃了晃手，“摸着舒服吗？”

这下他哥回过神来了，看见自己的手在干嘛，眼睛都瞪大了，“嗖”地一下就把手缩了回去。

“欸别缩，你回来！我舒服。”白宇转过身，咧着嘴就拉着他的手往自己腰上放，他这么一扯，朱一龙和他便贴得更近了，“这儿又没有别人。”

朱一龙的大脑结束待机并开始加速运转了。白宇可以看见他的脖子打上的部分在肉眼可见地红了一片，神情在惊讶、尴尬和害臊之间来回转换，却没有了挣开他的手的意思。

“哥哥你想泡我吗？”白宇盯着他问。

朱一龙下意识地就猛摇头，但意识到自己的手还在对方的腰上，摇头又好像不太恰当。

白宇冲他扬了扬下巴：“那要么我泡你吧？”

“那不行！”这人突然虎了，“还是我泡你更猛一些。”

 

 

【END】


End file.
